


Death Is Your Gift [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Constructed Reality, Evil Buffy Summers, Experimental Style, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: "Death is your gift."  Experimental Buffy video, music by Tool.





	Death Is Your Gift [fanvid]

**[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Xv_5I_HWnA) | [Dreamwidth](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/267166.html) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f19yqz60lWbAWG7z5xEAFkjzcoOn0NCk/view?usp=sharing) **(download)

 **Title:**  Death Is Your Gift  
**Music:**  "(-) Ions" by Tool  
**Fandom:**   _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_  
**Summary:**  "Death is your gift."  
  
**Notes:**  Okay, so this is NOT the big epic  _Buffy_  vid I've been talking about, which hopefully will get done next semester. What this IS is my final project for my Advanced Editing class. My professor had the idea to an "anti-vid" about Buffy, kind of an antithesis to the real vid. Basically I wanted to portray Buffy as an insane, violent, destructive figure. It is also more experimental than a normal vid (all original dialogue remains; limited music) but I decided to call it one anyway!


End file.
